With the development of an OpenAPI technology, OpenAPI providers become more and more, the number of OpenAPIs available on the Internet (Internet) also increases continuously, and the number of OpenAPIs with the same function also increases continuously, which provides more selections for a user.
However, different OpenAPIs with equivalent functions are much different in the aspect of response time, reliability, and stability, and therefore, how to select an OpenAPI with better performance from numerous OpenAPIs with equivalent functions becomes a big problem that hinders further development and popularization of the OpenAPI technology.